The present invention relates to product checkout devices and more specifically to an ambient light blocking apparatus for a produce recognition system.
Bar code readers are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Bar code readers are capable of identifying and recording most items during a typical transaction since most items are labeled with bar codes.
Items which are typically not identified and recorded by a bar code reader are produce items, since produce items are typically not labeled with bar codes. Bar code readers may include a scale for weighing produce items to assist in determining the price of such items. But identification of produce items is still a task for the checkout operator, who must identify a produce item and then manually enter an item identification code. Operator identification methods are slow and inefficient because they typically involve a visual comparison of a produce item with pictures of produce items. Operator identification methods are also prone to error, on the order of fifteen percent. A produce recognition system was proposed in the related co-pending application. This application discloses a produce data collector which is integrated into a bar code reader. A scale weigh plate rests on a load cell and contains a window through which a produce item is illuminated. Light reflected from the produce item is analyzed to determine the identity of the produce item.
Since produce items come in a variety of shapes, they do not always fully cover the window in the weight plate. Ambient light passes into the produce data collector via exposed portions of the window. Varying ambient light levels may not only contaminate produce readings, it may also cause the produce data collector to initiate readings when a produce item is not present or fail to initiate readings when a produce item is present.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus which minimizes intrusion of ambient light during produce readings.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an ambient light blocking apparatus for a produce recognition system is provided.
The apparatus preferably includes a tunnel member which may be located around a produce illumination window in the top surface of a scale weigh plate of an item checkout device containing the produce data collector, or around a produce illumination window in the produce data collector itself.
In the preferred embodiment, the tunnel member is made of a flexible material. One end of the tunnel member substantially conforms to a shape of the produce item. The other end conforms to the shape of the produce data collector or scale weigh plate. Thus, both ends form seals which block substantially all of ambient light.
The tunnel member is preferably mounted to the produce data collector or scale weigh plate. For this purpose, a retainer may be used. In the preferred embodiment, the retainer includes an inverted L-shaped member. The tunnel member is stretched over the inverted L-shaped member. The retainer may be integral to the produce data collector or scale weigh plate, or it may be a separately attached component.
A method of blocking ambient light from entering a produce data collector while the produce data collector is illuminating a produce item includes the steps of surrounding an aperture in a surface of the produce data collector by one end of a tunnel member which conforms to a shape of the surface of the produce data collector, and engaging the produce item by another end of the tunnel member which conforms to a shape of the produce item.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an ambient light blocking apparatus for a produce recognition system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for minimizing contamination of produce data collector readings by ambient light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for minimizing triggering problems of a produce data collector due to ambient light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ambient light blocking apparatus which is easy to clean.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flexible tunnel member around a produce data collection window.